


titanium

by whoheyitsme



Series: All the Psycho Pass Things [3]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post Season 1, akane is a beautiful flower and deserves lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoheyitsme/pseuds/whoheyitsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is strong. She is brave. </p><p> </p><p>A (short) character study of Tsunemori Akane</p>
            </blockquote>





	titanium

**Author's Note:**

> all spelling or grammar mistakes are mine and i apologize

When looking back on the past few years, she can see the changes in herself and in the others. Akane Tsunemori stated of as a wet behind the ears inspector who believed wholeheartedly in the judgment and power of the Sybil System. Oh how wrong she was then. Things like blind faith and naivete have been purged from her system by the life she has lead. The other, most nobily her colleagues, don’t see the changes as much as she sees theirs. They still believe her to be an idealist when the life she has lead for the past few years could forge nothing put a cynic. In a way she'd like to believe that she hasn’t changed to much, but trial by fire can change a person. Ever since the...departure… of Kogami Shinya, Akane has, changed. Gone is the girl who believed in the inherent good in all of mankind, gone is the girl who believed in the all mighty power of Sybil, gone is the innocent, ignorant girl. But left in her place is a strong, powerful woman. She was forged by fire, now she is unburnable. And she will do whatever she has to to protect those she has left, she is titanium.


End file.
